An Unbreakable Bond
by RedStalkingDeath
Summary: The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition - Season 4, Round 7. Chaser 3 for Pride of Portree.


**The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition - Season 4, Round 7**

 **Team: Pride of Portree**

 **Position: Chaser 3**

 **Pairing Palooza**

 **Pairing: S.S. Firefly – Cho/Ginny**

 **Optional Prompts:**

 **1\. (word) bond**

 **5\. (word) brush**

 **13\. (setting) Prefect's Bathroom**

 **Wordcount: 936**

* * *

 **An Unbreakable Bond**

Brushing a bright red strand of hair from her face with a sharp swipe of her hand, a movement tinged with obvious irritation, the youngest of the Weasley siblings finally stepped into the Prefect's Bathroom. She was running a bit late, having an unforeseen run-in with Professor Snape in the Entrance Hall will do that to you. And had to take a the longer way by the Hospital Wing to avoid him finding out where she was really going. Letting the man get any chance of dropping in on you unexpectedly was never a good idea. Especially not if you valued your House points and free time. The notoriously bad tempered Hogwarts Professor was not above deducting points and assigning detentions for the smallest of infractions.

"Sorry I'm late," she panted, dropping her bag on the floor next to one of the benches in the change room as she bent over with her hands resting on her knees, trying to catch her breath. "I was intercepted by the Greasy Bat of the Dungeons."

The other girl in the room stopped brushing her hair at the revelation and gave her recently arrived, but not unexpected, company her full attention. Run-ins like that required at least moment to be ranted and complained about – maybe even more than that, depending on how much damage the unwanted confrontation had caused - before anyone could move on to more important matters.

"Whoa! And you actually got away without any trouble?" the black haired Ravenclaw seeker asked incredulously, not able to imagine any encounter with the omnious Professor could end in anything other than problems for any student unfortunate enough to cross his path – unless the student in question was one of the man's beloved Slytherins, that is. "Considering the circumstances, you're not really _that_ late."

The girl was actually pretty impressed that the Gryffindor had managed to be there only ten minutes after the time they had agreed to meet. Gryffindor's was usually given a harder time of it with that particular professor, and he would probably hold them back the whole weekend if he got the chance.  
"Apparently it's illegal to even _breathe_ in the corridors now," the redhead replied with a grimace of disgust. "But I just got a detention tomorrow evening."

You had to see the bright side of things whenever you could, right?

"Think I might have surprised him there, for once," Ginny added to her explanation, with a thoughtful expression upon her face. "He seemed to be a bit off his game. Didn't even remember to take any points for it."

The older girl made a noise of sympathy. It wasn't like she hadn't been in the same situation hersel - more than once - and it was not fun, to say the least. How come some teachers delighted in putting their students through as much misery as possible? Why did they choose the profession, if they hated it so much? And why were _allowed_ to do it all in the first place? Weren't there rules for these things?

* * *

Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley.

Now that was an unlikely pair, if ever there was one. Two people that - at least on the surface – seemed to have absolutely nothing in common. But if you dug just a little deeper, you would find that they really had quite a lot in common. At least when it came to the important things in life; both were avid Quidditch fans and both were proud members – and founders – of the quite recently formed "we hate Harry Potter"-club – though, in reality it was more the "we, the slightly miffed at getting the brush off by Harry Potter's heroic tendencies"-club.

There were only two requirements to be allowed membership in the exclusive club; having dated the Boy Who Lived at some point within the last couple of years, and being sick of the guy always putting other things before them, leaving them on their own while he was running off to do something more important.

The fact that he usually had good reasons for abandoning them the way he did, didn't really come into it – even though it normally had something to do with saving someone, or even the whole world. Women scorned needed their time to come to terms with the situation without pesky things like reason standing in their way.

So now they had weekly meetings in the Prefect's Bathroom – affectionately called the Spa Room by the elder half of the female student population – because who said you couldn't be comfortable while discussing the important things in life? They were only being practical, after all.

After a few weeks of meetings, they were now in complete agreement that His – yes, His, with a capital H. Because, of course, speaking his name during the club meetings was strictly forbidden - behaviour was not at all acceptable, and something had to be done about the situation. Sooner rather than later. No one would want it to escalate any further than it already had, who knew what could happen then?

Just what that "something" that "had to be done" was, was yet to be decided, but that only meant they had to arrange for some more meetings to be held, until such a time that they actually had a specific plan of action at the ready. And if that meant spa treatments once a week until that point, then that was just an added bonus, of course.

* * *

Quidditch and love.

Those were the kind of experiences that, when shared, formed an unbreakable bond.


End file.
